Want You, Love Him
by LunaLovegood1997
Summary: Alois wants Ciel, yes, but he loves Sebastian. AU-ish, lime, AloisxCiel, CielxAlois, AloisxSebastian, SebastianxUnknown. Tagged as Alois because I don't know who he'll end up with. Read, review, get fake cookies. Love, Tori
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AloisxCiel is so much more awkward now that I've agreed to cosplay Alois sometime in the near future and my friend (LadyxPhantomhive, this fic is for you!) is to cosplay Ciel… but I still like it~!**

Alois sat in the armchair with his legs crossed. His shorts crept up his thighs, showing even more skin. He looked at Ciel, usual seductive grin creeping across his face and glint in his eye.

"Goodness, Ciel, you're such a bore." From behind his desk, the younger noble didn't look up.

"Pressing work," he muttered over the stack of papers.

"Ugh. Come on, Ciel, just a little _game_. Then I'll leave you alone." Ciel glanced up for an instant.

"Sebastian. Leave us."

"Yes, my lord." With that, he left the two teenagers alone. Alois stood from his seat and made his way across the room to where Ciel was sitting. He leaned over the chair, one hand on each armrest. He lowered his head until his lips were by Ciel's ear.

"Here's the game," Alois whispered. "It's called Seven Minutes in Heaven. I'm going to set a timer for seven minutes. You have to let me do whatever I want to or with you within those seven minutes. After that, you can choose when you want to stop." His voice grew into a singsong. "You won't want to." Ciel contemplated this.

"You have seven minutes, Trancy." Alois twisted the dial on an egg timer (resting on the desk) to the number seven. Following this, he moved back to where he had been, lips to ear. A tongue darted out and caressed the hollow behind Ciel's ear. The seated boy resisted the urge to shudder. Alois continued to essentially molest his junior's ear for a moment. A sudden sense of urgency came over him and he trailed open lips down Ciel's cheek and kissed him with all the weight of a feather.

"Mm…" Ciel hummed, opening his mouth to the kiss. "A-alois…." Alois pulled away for a heartbeat and snickered.

"You _moaned_ my name," he pointed out. "While I was kissing you." Before Ciel could reply, his lips were caught again. Alois shifted so that he was no longer standing in front of Ciel but sitting on his lap. Ciel let out a low sound, a soft sound. Alois pressed their chests together, could feel the other's heart beating. Their hands roamed, caressing jaws, shoulders, waists.

"S-Sebastian," whispered Alois. _Crack_! Ciel slapped him and he stood against the desk.

"You- you _whore_!" Anger was evident in the Phantomhive's voice. "You _dare_ kiss me and call me by the name of another? The name of my own _demon_? Alois Trancy, you are a slut, a tramp, a foul _beast_. Get out. I don't ever want to see you here again." His volume dropped. "And to think, I thought I actually loved you." Alois gasped.

"You love me?" he said in a low voice. "You love me?"

"Loved," Ciel said coldly. He turned to leave the room.

"Ciel…" Alois murmured. "Don't go. I'm… I'm sorry."

**A/N: Wah~! Angst~! Thoughts? Love? Hate? Constructive criticism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm continuing this, giving Alois a chance to explain what's going on.**

"_Ciel…" Alois murmured. "Don't go. I'm… I'm sorry."_

Ciel paused in the doorway.

"There are four minutes left on the timer. Explain."

"I… I think I'm in love with Sebastian."

"I despise you."

"I'm sorry, Ciel. The thing is, no matter how much I love Sebastian, I think I want you. But that's all it is. I feel like I want to kiss you and, erm… well then. It's ridiculous because love is supposed to go along with lust, but I want you and I love Sebastian. I… I don't know what's wrong with me. Can you help me?" Ciel sighed.

"With what?" Alois mumbled something inaudible. "What do you want, Alois?"

"Well… it's something to do with Sebastian…"

"Absolutely not. It's illogical. I, erm, love _you_, so why should I help you get _Sebastian_?"

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea anyway. But you know what they say about love, it's about wanting someone to be happy no matter what."

"Alois Trancy, how can I nail this through your thick head? I'm not helping you."

"Then you don't love me." If looks could kill, Alois would be a mummy.

"Of course I do. It's simple logic. If you want a toy, would you give it away to another child?"

"That's objectification. I'm not a damn _toy_."

"It's an example."

"All right. I get it. I wouldn't want to see you having an affair with Sebastian. But… could you maybe find some way to tell him?"

"No."

"I'll do it myself, then." The timer let out a _ding_, and Alois flounced past Ciel and out the door. Ciel walked slowly to his desk chair, put his head down on his desk, and shed soundless tears.

"Alois," was the name silently falling from his lips.

"Sebastian?" called Alois.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Yes, sir."

"It's Alois, please, not sir. And I'm… I mean to say that I… oh, god, I can't say it."

"If, sir, you mean to tell me of what you and the young master discussed a moment ago, I heard you."

"And…?" Alois was anxious.

"I have no answer at the moment."

"Oh, don't tell me you like _Ciel_." Sebastian chuckled. That in itself was a little unnerving.

"Of course not, sir. My relationship with the young master is strictly professional. Merely another meal. I only ask that I may take the liberty of a day or so to think before I answer you."

"Yes… yes, of course."

**A/N: So, what do y'all want to happen? Does Sebastian love Alois? Or someone else? Or nobody? You choose! Click that button there and tell me! Love, Torif**


End file.
